


Taming the Sword

by Elowen_of_mirkwood



Category: Loki AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowen_of_mirkwood/pseuds/Elowen_of_mirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is now King of Asgard and the gift he's given by a group on Vanaheim is not what he expected but it is the best gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place some time after Dark World. It's all fluff.

The gifts from Vanaheim arrived and a woman was among them. Before Loki stood a woman he had been told was dead, which had torn his heart from his chest. Brenna had been a fierce warrior, following in Sif's trail. She lived up to her name, with a blade sharp tongue that could cut the ego of any man, and swordsmanship that rivaled Frandal's. And Loki had fallen for her.

He loved that she spoke to him as though he was her equal, although she always bowed her head and shied away from Thor as well as Odin. After having spoken sharply to Thor once whilst he was full of mead, she had felt the full wrath of both he and the Allfather. Brenna had been steadfast in her refusals to Loki. He was not called Silvertongue for nothing, and often spent his spare time seducing any woman he found pleasing. Brenna had been no fool. Loki grew tired with women who were no challenge, Brenna being the only woman other than Frigga and Sif who could keep Loki on his toes. He had done something with Brenna he had never done with another woman. He romanced her. It started with gifts of armor, knives and a new horse. Then books, silks and fine parchment and ink. Brenna at first turned her nose up at his gifts, but as they continued with no request from Loki, she grew curious. Brenna had sought him out and that night was the first of many together.

For Loki to see his beloved, after having been told that she died in battle on Vanaheim while he was imprisoned, was startling enough, but to see the thin, weak woman before him was simply heart wrenching.

"My darling Brenna." Loki swept down off the dais to her. She drew back, clutching her bundle to her chest, looking very much like a frightened animal.

"Shh. It's alright. You're safe here. You're home Brenna."

"Home?" Her face softened, some realization dawning on her face.

"Loki.." She whispered his name and it had barely passed her lips when she lunged for him, sobs racking her body.

"Oh Loki! I thought I'd never see you again!" Just then her bundle mewled. Loki pulled away in shock. Brenna rocked from side to side making soothing noises. The noise stopped and Loki stepped close. Inside the bundle was an infant's face, its nose scrunched as it suckled on its hand.

"My apologies, he is very hungry. May we have some privacy that I may feed him?" Loki dismissed everyone in the room and escorted her to a seat on the dais, one Frigga had once occupied. As she nursed him, Loki looked on. This babe was not what Loki expected. Instead of red hair like his mother, it was a soft, feathery black, although the eyes were her brilliant shade of green. His skin was what was the most startling. It was blue with markings across it, a trait only held by Frost Giants. Brenna looked up from the child.

"Yes Loki, he is yours. I conceived the day you summoned me to Midgard. My captors were benevolent enough to allow me certain privledges not given to other prisoners whilst I carried to term. Once I delivered they still fed me better than the others, although I was not spared their wrath." Loki's hand reached out almost of its own accord towards the babe. He stopped short, rubbing his fingers together. The babe left off nursing and looked right at Loki and smiled.

"He likes you. Would you like to hold your son?" Brenna shifted him in her arms and covered herself. Loki nodded his head and hesitantly stepped forward. Brenna directed his hands to a proper placement before pulling her arms away. Loki looked at the child in wonder as he gave another gummy grin and pulled on Loki's hair. Loki erupted into joyful laughter.

"What do you call him?" Loki asked, tickling a finger under his chin.

"Calder, but the name does not seem to suit him. Besides, as his father it is your right to name him, according to tradition." Brenna reached out and brushed her hand across her son's head as he gurgled and patted his plump hands at Loki's face. Then before her eyes, Loki's skin began to take on the same hue as his son. He giggled and put his hand over one of Loki's eyes, not seeming to be effected by Loki's true form.

"I should like to call him Tait. He seems so happy that nothing else suits him." Brenna nodded in agreement. Loki's skin paled again, returning to his Asgardian form.

"Brenna, I should like to have you by my side for the rest of my days, if you'll have me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride? Be my queen and I shall make you and Tait want for nothing. I will love you both and keep you safe. Please, Brenna?"

"While I may not agree with all that you have done, I do still love you Loki. Tait will be in need of his father, not just someone who steps into that place. So my answer to you is yes." Loki wrapped his arm around Brenna and kissed her forehead. Then he held Tait up and kissed his forehead. Then he whispered to Tait.

"Your mother has agreed to marry me, my son. I am the happiest and luckiest King in the realms. And I will make sure that you and all your siblings know just how much I love you. Each of you will hold a special place in my heart." Loki pressed the yawning babe to his chest as a tear ran down his face.

"I promise to love them Brenna, the way I wasn't, the way I should have been." Brenna wiped the tear away.

"You will be a good father and a wonderful husband. I love you, my king."

"And I love you both, Brenna. You have given me the best gift of all, the love of my true family." And they kissed, gently, lovingly, with a promise of better things to come.


End file.
